In the Name of Good, Book One (A Harry Potter FanFiction)
by KVMHgirl
Summary: Kayla is always living in her father's shadow in the worst way possible. When she arrives at Hogwarts, by request of Albus Dumbledore, she struggles to gain the approval of her piers and fights the numerous misconceptions about her. All she ever wanted is to have her own identity and to prove that she is not her father. And for the name of good, she will do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That was all I could think about. Trying to avoid it while it was all I was feeling then. My lungs hurt terribly, as well as the rest of my body. I had been running for so long, trying to avoid the countless spells that were being cast at me by a group of men.

"_Avada Kedvra_!" one of them shouted.

The killing curse…I just narrowly dodged it.

"Please, stop!" I yelled from a behind a tree. "I don't want to hurt you! I don't mean any harm!"

I dodged another curse.

"Nice try, Ms. Riddle. But someone has to pay for your father's actions!"

"Why me?"

"Because he's gone and you're here! You're his blood! We spill your blood, we spill his! _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!" I yelled at the same time. My spell thankfully didn't fail to protect me. "I'm tired of fighting! When will you learn? I'm on your side!"

"_Crucio_!"

I ducked again and then began to run again.

"Coward!" they taunted.

Maybe that was so, but I knew I couldn't take on five men by myself. So…I hid. Tears streamed down from my eyes. I was so tired of being hated by everybody! Even the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, seemed to have it in for me!

"Come out, Kayla! Come out so I can see you when I kill you!"

I couldn't do this for much longer, but I wasn't ready to die.

"_Expelliarmus_!" one of the men cast.

The entire tree I was hiding behind almost exploded and pieces of it came pelting down on me, a few of them hitting me hard in the head. I was disoriented, but I was able to pick myself up and run while dodging more and more spells. I found a bigger tree to hide behind and I stayed there.

I had to find somewhere to apparite before things got too out of hand. But I had to buy myself some time to do that. I quickly came up with a plan, but it was risky.

I began to run once again and of course, the men followed me. There was a fallen log nearby and I managed to jump over it. Then, I swiftly turned on my heel and cast Confringo at the log just before I made another run for it and before the men reached the log. It thankfully exploded and sent them backwards.

I thought hard about my old house and then before I knew it I was flying through the air and standing outside my family's former house. I just hoped the groundskeeper wasn't here. He always kicked me off the property if he found me.

I somehow manged to apparate right behind him. I gasped and he turned around.

"You! Get out of here now!" he shouted.

"Please, sir. I don't have anywhere to stay!" I begged.

He basically chased me off my own property until he knew I was gone for good. I knew I couldn't go back so I just ran. When I finally tired myself out, I fell down to my knees onto the dirt road I had ended up on.

It began to rain and the drops hit my face, washing the blood off. It was a cold rain, but I didn't care. I mean why should I care about myself when no one else cared about me? It was hard to comprehend that I, at the mere age of eleven, had absolutely nothing to live for.

I wasn't sure what most eleven year old girls had or did. I'm sure that they had their friends, they had their dolls, they had something! The only thing I had was myself, and I know some wise man would tell you that the only thing you will ever truly need is yourself, but I will always disagree. People have their lovers, their friends, their family. How can anyone say that those don't mean anything?!

I didn't even want any of those….because I knew that would never happen. The only thing that I wanted was to know someone who didn't hate me…who didn't want me dead. I wanted just one person to give me the satisfaction of my own identity. To not associate me with my father, but I knew that was all I was ever going to be: Voldemort's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I found a bridge to stay under for the rest of the night and when the morning came the rain had decreased to a slight drizzle. I knew I had to get a move on. The group of wizards I previously mentioned had been keeping close tabs on me and if I wanted to get them off my tail I couldn't stay in one spot.

My stomach grumbled, but I ignored it. I didn't have any Muggle money, and I wasn't welcome in any restaurants in the wizarding world. So, I walked on.

London's countryside was where I ended up. I came here a lot because it was so peaceful, but it was also dangerous. Everything was so open and I was so easily recognizable. Even though I kept on the back roads, I wasn't safe.

I walked until it was about dusk, but then five figures of white smoke suddenly flew over me. Oh, God. They had found me! I whipped my wand out just in time because the second the men noticed me, they dive-bombed right in front of me.

"Protego!" I shouted.

I was able to block all of the incoming spells somehow, and I managed to make them rebound onto the men. But it didn't buy me much time. I thought of the forest near a field I often visited, and I apparated there.

I blew out a sigh of relief, but this relief was only temporary. They'd find me again, or if not them, then somebody else would. Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone apparating. So, like the coward that everyone accused me of being, I hid behind the nearest tree until I could figure out where that person was. Of course with my luck, when I snuck behind the tree, I came face to face with that person, but the man who was staring at me wasn't anyone I had expected.

He used to be a Death Eater. His name was Severus Snape. He held his wand at me, but then lowered it and eventually put it away.

"Hello, Severus," I said softly. "So, you're not going to kill me?"

"Not today," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have orders to bring you with me."

"What?"

"Or you could stay here and wait for those men to find you and sign your death certificate."

Although I didn't understand what Severus was quite saying, I could tell I really didn't have a choice, even though I didn't exactly get what my only option was. He held out his hand, and I cautiously put mine in his.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He didn't respond, but just gave my hand a squeeze and then we were flying through the air and we both landed on the ground softly in front of a castle. It was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus then proceeded to drag me through the Entrance Courtyard and then we stopped at the base of a giant eagle statue with stairs spiraling up behind it.

"Sherbet Lemon," Severus said.

"Excuse me?"

The stairs began to move and ascend upward. Severus, once more pulled me behind him and we stepped on one of the steps and then we stepped off once we reached the top off. We were face to face with a huge wooden door and it opened slowly.

Severus let me walk freely and we went through the door and into a giant office. An elderly man with grey hair and a long beard sat in a wooden chair behind a dark wooden desk. I guessed that he was Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus confirmed my assumption just seconds later.

"Headmaster, please meet Kayla Riddle," Severus said.

He got up from his chair and then came over to me.

"Hello, Kayla. I'll only take a few of your time and then I will have Severus escort you to the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey can examine your injuries."

"Thank you…"

"You can call me, Professor Dumbledore or Albus if you wish."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," I answered. "Um, why exactly am I here?"

"It was my idea to bring you here. You see, Hogwarts is threatened, Kayla. I'm sure you have heard of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, both staff and students have reason to believe it has been reopened. A student has already been petrified and there have been messages left on the walls."

"I still don't understand, Professor," I said.

"I'm sure you are aware that Harry Potter is currently studying here."

"Yes."

"I believe that Harry is in grave danger, and I believe that you are the only one who can protect him."

"I-I-uh," I stuttered.

"Kayla, you're father is growing stronger…everybody can feel that."

"You think he is the one who opened the chamber this time?"

"It is just a hunch," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I just hope I am wrong, but one thing I am sure of is that Harry Potter will go on to do great things…that is his destiny. But, I fear that may not happen. I fear for his life. Kayla, if you agree to protect him, I promise to give you food, shelter…what do you say?"

"Wait, so you are asking me to risk my life to protect some boy I don't even know?"

"No."

"No?"

"Kayla, your father, no matter what, will always love you and he would never hurt you. Don't you see? You are the perfect person to protect Harry."

"There's just one problem…my father murdered his parents and if Harry's like everyone else, he'll most likely want me dead. How am I supposed to protect someone who hates me?"

"Yes, you're right, that is a possibility, but I know you want to change the way people think of you, Kayla. You want to show everyone that you are not your father. You want to make a positive impact on this world. This could be your chance."

I thought about that long and hard. I so wanted to have my own identity. And I wanted to do something that would show everybody that I wasn't on my father's side.

"If I do this…if I agree to protect Harry will you promise one more thing?"

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Promise me that you'll protect me. My father may never lay a hand on me, but that doesn't mean everybody else won't."

"Of course, Kayla. You will have my word on that as well as everyone else's."

"That is if they agree to that."

"I have a feeling they will, Kayla. Thank you so much. Now, Severus will show you to the Hospital Wing and then he will take you to your room."

"Thank you, Professor. It was an honor to meet you." I said softly.

Dumbledore came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"And you, my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus then dragged me to the hospital wing and a woman was waiting for me there. I guessed she was Madame Pomfrey.

"Just sit down," she said somewhat sternly. "Severus, wait outside."

"And how exactly long will I be waiting?" he questioned.

"As long as it takes to examine her. Go!"

Severus sort of sneered and then turned on his heel and left Madame Pomfrey and me alone. She again, told me to go take a seat on a bed and then she came over to me.

"Lift up your shirt," she told me.

"What?"

"Lift up your shirt."

I did and I looked down to see a very bruised stomach. Madame Pomfrey kind of touched and poked at the bruises, and I grimaced.

"These are at least three days old," I said. "They still hurt…a lot."

She didn't say anything in response and I feared that she felt the same way about me as everybody else did. It astounded me how people didn't know me and they already decided they hated me, but then again who could blame them? It was no secret who my father was and what he had done. And my only expectation was to be like him.

Madame Pomfrey told me to get things while she went to get things to treat me. With my luck, just as I was closing my eyes she returned, lecturing me that it was not nap time.

"Open your mouth, Kayla."

She began shoving pills and potions down my throat, telling me what they were for as she did. For all I knew, and for all I cared, they could've been poison.

"Thank you," I said after Madame Pomfrey had finished

Again, she didn't respond and instead let Severus back in. He promptly grabbed my hand and began to drag me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To your room."

"Can we slow down a bit please?"

Severus sighed and then reluctantly slowed his pace. Then we walked for what seemed like forever. Climbing stairs, passing through numerous doors, and then finally we stopped in front of a big wooden door after walking down a long hallway.

"Where are we?"

"Your room."

"I know, but I mean where in the castle?"

"The seventh floor near the Gryffindor Common Room. Professor Dumbledore would like you to get settled and then join him for dinner at 18:30. I will be here at 18:15 to take you to his office."

"Okay. Thank you, Severus."

He just sort of nodded and then left me to be. I just sort of stared at the door for a few minutes before I finally let myself in my new room.

I was in awe as I stepped inside. I couldn't describe how beautiful it was. The floor was a beautiful dark wood and the walls were a deep shade of red with a brown boarding. The bed was huge with a burgundy comforter, sheets, and pillows. It also had a gorgeous timber frame and bedposts. Connected with my room was a spacious bathroom that had a bath and a shower and two sinks. I had two windows, my bed filling the space between them, that overlooked the black lake and some of the forest.

Tears gradually made their way from my eyes down to my chin. I wasn't sure why I was crying. So many emotions swarmed through my head in a mad fury.

Of course I was relieved because I had a place to sleep for the night. I felt like I could finally lay my head down and not have to worry. Even if Dumbledore was just using me to protect Harry Potter, he had still set me up rather nicely.

Then there was sadness. Yes, my life had just improved immensely in the last few hours but I still felt so empty. There was still no one that would have my back. No one to help me back up if I fell. But this was a start.

Uncertainty also was mixed inside my mind. What was going to happen next? What this the beginning of something new? How long was I going to be here? I guess as long as Dumbledore needed me. Was I just something disposable to him? Would he just use me until he was done with me and then discard me like garbage? I just didn't know.

I made my way over to the widow on the right of my bed and looked outside. The black lake shimmered in the sunlight. My vista was magnificent and for the first time in a long time the corners of my mouth turned upwards into a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus arrived promptly at my room at 18:15, announcing his presence with two booming knocks and yelling at me to come out. I quickly ran to my bathroom and made sure I looked presentable. Then I opened up my door to find Severus standing right in front of me with a smug expression.

Without any words he flicked his wand at my door and it closed behind me and then he began to walk down the hallway. At least he wasn't dragging me behind him like a dog on a leash. It was an improvement.

We took a different way then we before to get to Dumbledore's office. I guessed it was because students were probably out and about and they had yet to be notified that Hogwarts would be housing the Dark Lord's daughter. Although I'm not sure telling them would be a good idea either. I hadn't a clue what Dumbledore was going to do.

Severus and I arrived at the bottom of Dumbledore's stairs within a few minutes. Severus sighed before he spoke the password for the stairs to move.

"Buttermilk bars," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was Sherbet Lemon," I said.

"It changes."

When we got to Dumbledore's door, the aroma of some sort of chicken dinner wafted through the air. I breathed it in and savored it. I couldn't remember the last time I had had a full meal. It wasn't that I couldn't make one it was just I was always on the run.

Severus knocked on the door and Dumbledore immediately answered. Dumbledore put an arm around me and led me inside. The first thing that I was noticed was that at his desk there were two chairs, one on each side, and two plates full of luscious food. Dumbledore asked Severus to come and get me in about an hour and then he invited me to sit down.

I took a seat and then just sort of stared at my meal. I felt it would be rude if I just dug in but then again it might rude if I didn't. My eyes drifted to Dumbledore for answers.

"Eat, please. When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"I-I don't remember."

Dumbledore was already eating and gestured for me to do the same. I picked up my fork and knife and cut into the chicken breast delicately. Finally, I took a bite and I couldn't even describe how wonderful it tasted. The meat was so tender and juicy. Compared to the berries and plants I had been living off of, this tasted like a delicacy.

"Well, we can eat and talk at the same time, I believe. I know you're curious what's going to be happening in the coming days." Dumbledore said. I just nodded. "Tomorrow, I would like you to meet the professors that you haven't already, if that's alright with you."

"Of course."

I wondered if all of the staff would take to me as kindly as Severus and Madame Pomfrey already had.

"Professor Lockhart has already expressed a great interest about meeting you."

That name sounded familiar.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, the novelist?"

"Yes."

I had read about him in the Dailey Prophet years ago. He had just published his tenth book or something of that nature. And I'm sure Lockhart's "interest" in meeting me was purely for personal reasons. I could just see the title of his next work: I Survived an Encounter with the Dark Lord's Daughter!

Dumbledore's voice snapped me back into the present.

"And I guess you may be wondering when you will be introduced to Harry Potter?"

"Yes…I am."

"In a day or two I will be announcing to the students that you will be staying with us and then probably that same day I will arrange a meeting for you and Harry. How does that sound?"

Like a bloody awful idea! I couldn't even fathom what Harry's reaction would be, much less the entire school's. In that moment, I wondered just how many students' or staffs' families had been ruined because of my father. Or how many people knew someone who had?

"I can't do this!" I suddenly blurted out.

"Whatever do you mean, Kayla?"

I was on my feet now.

"Professor Dumbledore, with all do respect, you can't expect that this school to just accept the fact that I'm here! Every single person here has a right to hate me and to want to kill me! Especially, Harry. What my father did to him…I…I can't…"

The words wouldn't come out.

"But that's just it, Kayla."

Dumbledore had stood up and was walking towards me slowly.

"What's just it?"

"Your father did all of those things…not you."

"But people don't ever make that distinction and why should they? His blood runs through my veins and if you're telling the truth about my father, if he really loves me, then what better revenge for the people he's hurt then to kill me?"

"You are not the one to blame, Kayla. Not everyone knows that but then again not everybody believes in an eye for an eye. Those men who try to harm you have nothing but hatred in their hearts. But most people have so much more than that inside of them, my dear."

Dumbledore took my hands in his and looked straight into my eyes. It took me a moment or two before I responded.

"I want, more than anything, to show people that I am different from my father. But I just don't know how to."

"That, Kayla, is part of the reason I brought you here. Yes, I brought you here to protect Harry Potter, and I know you will succeed in doing so. But I also brought you here to give you the chance to prove to everyone that you are a different person than your father. Though, it's going to take some time and effort on both of our parts. And I know that you have spent the last eleven years trying to change the perceptions about you, but I am asking you to just hold on a little longer."

"I can do that."

"I know you can, Kayla."

The next night, Severus came to get me. I was meeting with the rest of the professors and to say I was nervous would've been a huge understatement.

Severus and I took the same route to Dumbledore's office that we had the previous night. Not to my surprise, the password for the stairs had changed once again.

"Butter beer and ginger," Severus mumbled.

The staircase transported us up to Dumbledore's office and when we got there we found that his door was open. Severus immediately entered but I was a little more hesitant. I surveyed the room and saw that there quite a few staff members I had yet to meet. Severus, surprisingly, came over to me and gently pulled me inside.

"Everybody," Dumbledore said. "may I present to you Kayla Riddle." I didn't really know what to do so I sort of curtsied awkwardly. "Kayla, this is the Hogwarts staff."

I smiled uneasily but it faded when I caught sight of one woman in the room. Her face looked horrified and then she suddenly came over to me and embraced me briefly. I froze with my arms pinned to my sides, again not knowing what to do exactly.

"Albus, she has blood all over her clothes," the woman said.

I looked down at my shirt and pants and realized that I did indeed have red stains all over.

"It's old and dried," I replied.

"Minerva, thank you for reminding me," Dumbledore said, nodding to the woman. "Kayla, we will get you some new clothes."

"No rush. I can wash these for the time being."

"No, no!" Minerva nearly exclaimed. "We will get you new clothes straight away, Kayla."

"I will have some sent up by the time you get back to your room, Kayla," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration."

"Pleasure," I replied.

Suddenly, a man grabbed my hand and pulled me uncomfortably close. I looked up to see that Gilderoy Lockhart stared back at me.

"Kayla Riddle," he said enthusiastically as he shook my hand for quite a long while. "It's so great to meet you. Of course I'm sure you already know who I am. You do know who I am, don't you?"

"Of course," I answered flatly.

"Splendid. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Such a fascinating subject really. Of course the things in the textbook are nothing compared to some of the creatures I've faced."

"I'm sure they're not."

"Anyway, I was hoping that you could come by my office for an interview…you know, in between your classes," Lockhart said.

"Oh, she won't be taking classes here," Dumbledore interjected.

"I won't be?"

"My dear, you are more experienced than many of our seventh years. I won't stop you taking classes but most of the material you probably will already have learned."

"Okay."

"Perhaps sit in on a few classes and see what you think. Otherwise, I will probably have you shadow Mr. Potter to and from his classes and help out the professors when you're their classrooms."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm sorry, Gilderoy. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Oh, no problem. Kayla, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to chat no matter what you decide to do."

I forced a smile as Lockhart took a step back. Then, a rather plump woman walked over to me. The only was I could describe her was that she looked like she had just been picked from a garden.

"Hello, Kayla. I'm Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology in the greenhouses. I look forward to seeing you in my class either way."

Just then a man bounded into the office…only he wasn't just any ordinary man. He was huge! I mean, he was extremely tall and just big.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore."

"It's quite alright, Hagrid."

Dumbledore gestured towards me and Hagrid's eyes then landed on me.

"Well, hello there, Kayla," he greeted.

He took my hand into his giant one and shook it gently.

"Hi."

"I'm the gamekeeper around here. If you ever want to visit I live in the little hut near the forest. My door is always open."

"Thank you."

The rest of the staff came up to greet me then. They were an eclectic bunch. There was even a ghost who taught a subject. I couldn't remember which one though and already I was having trouble keeping everybody and everything straight.

Even though it was awful, my life before seemed simple compared to this. All I had to do was eat, sleep, and avoid getting murdered. But as I looked at the faces of Hogwarts staff, I knew I wouldn't trade my new reality for the world.

The great hall was quite loud with the chatter of students as they waited for their dinner. However, as Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and approached the owl podium, all sound ceased to silence was deafening for a few seconds as the headmaster paused before he spoke.

"I have an announcement to make before we begin our supper. Years ago, there was a boy that studied here. He walked the same hallways as you all and took the same classes…maybe even used some of the same books." The expressions on the students' faces were nothing but confusion. Where in the world was their headmaster going with his speech? "Today, he is known by Lord Voldemort." A few people gasped at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "Most of you know that he has a daughter, Kayla, who has been mercilessly and ruthlessly blamed and pursued for her father's crimes. I am here to tell you that she is staying here right now and will be calling Hogwarts her home." A few more gasps came from the students and some conversations started up. "Silence! Kayla has been orphaned and she needs somewhere to stay. I expect you all to treat her with the utmost respect and I am sure she will do the same for you. Plus, I believe that Kayla can provide a great protection to this school if we do the same for her. Can we do that for her?"

A few people were very quick to nod but others looked almost horrified. Professor Dumbledore glanced at Harry Potter to gauge his reaction. His face seemed to display numerous emotions but then very slowly he gave a single nod.


End file.
